A New Threat
by PheobeColelovers
Summary: The Seer saw that if Cole married Pheobe in a white wedding the child would be powerful on the side of good and Cole wouldn't stay the Source. Not as bad as it sounds. Please read.


**_I know that this story is exactly like most of my other's, but I just watched the Pheobe and Cole wedding episode and something the Seer said made me write this. This is what would have happened if Cole would have married Pheobe in a white wedding instead of the dark one thus making it impossible for Cole to stay the Source and making their child the most powerful good force that has ever existed. This is completely made up from my mind. Lots of things are going to be different from the show._**

**5 years after the white wedding**

"Potter Benjamin Turner, don't you dare try to use your powers on your sister," a very pregnant Pheobe said making her way over to the boy.

She picked up the two year old little girl from her spot on the floor.

"You know that you are not allowed to use magic against your family," she scolded him.

Potter looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry, mommy, but she broke my crayon," he said showing her the broken blue crayon.

"That doesn't mean you get to use your magic on her. Does daddy need to talk to you again?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, don't. I'm sorry. I won't use my powers on Prudence anymore," he pleaded, knowing he would get his video game taken away if his daddy found out.

"Ok, good. I'll buy you some more crayons. She's too little to understand what she did. You can't take it out on her," Pheobe told her son, shifting Prue to her other side.

"Okay, mommy," he said running up the stairs to his room.

Cole shimmered into the house and greeted his wife and daughter.

"Potter tried to use his powers on Prue again," Pheobe told her husband.

"I'll talk to him," he told her.

"I don't know what to do about him. He's so powerful. I'm afraid that he's going to hurt Prue without even realizing it," Pheobe expressed her fears.

Cole kissed her forehead. He was worried too. Potter was only 4 and lacked the ability to understand the difference between right and wrong. They had tried to teach him, but it didn't seem to be registering with the child. Potter was more powerful than his father which was saying a lot.

They heard a scream coming from upstairs and Cole shimmered, Pheobe getting up there as fast as she could.

Cole shimmered into his son's room to find Potter fighting a demon...and winning.

By the time Cole was able to fight, his son had already vanquished the demon and was smiling.

"I did it, daddy," he said. "I vanquished the bad demon."

"Yes, you did," Cole told his son, picking him up. "Let's go out for ice-cream to celebrate."

"Yay!" the little boy screamed.

"Go get your jacket," Cole told the boy and Potter ran out of the room.

After a few minutes, Cole walked down the stairs.

"Potter, are you ready?" he asked, not seeing his son.

He walked into the living room where Pheobe was sitting on the floor playing with Prudence.

"Where's Potter?" Cole asked her.

"I thought he was in his room. He hasn't come downstairs," Pheobe told him.

Cole started looking through all the rooms with Pheobe becoming more and more worried as Potter didn't show up in any of them.

"He's not here," Cole said after checking everywhere.

"What? Where could he be?" Pheobe asked about to have a panic attack.

"Calm down," Cole told her. "Breathe. We don't want her to come before her time."

"Cole, what if a demon has him? I knew that they would come for him. We shouldn't have taken our eyes off of him. What will we do if they kill him? They're going to kill my baby boy," Pheobe was now hysterical.

"Pheobe, I need you to calm down. I'm going to find him and he's going to be fine," Cole pulled her into his arms. "Go, take Prudence to your sisters. Try to find a way to scry for him. I'll go to the Underworld and look for him."

Pheobe did as he told, too distraught to think rationally on her own.

Cole shimmered out and Prue shimmered both her and her mother to the manor.

At the manor, Pheobe was continuing her rant. Piper had taken Prue from her and was trying to get her little sister to calm down, knowing that stress is horrible for unborn children.

"Pheobe, he's going to be fine. You know how powerful he is. No demon can stand up to him. Cole won't let anyone hurt your children. You know that. He'd rather die than let anything happen to them," Piper tried to soothe her sister.

"You're right," Pheobe said, breathing a little easier.

_**Underworld **_

Cole was trying to sense the boy but it was becoming harder. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to his son. He continued looking in each of the dirt filled rooms.

Hearing a scream, Cole ran to where it was coming from and there was his little boy-tied up, his magic blocked, crying.

Cole ran at the demon who was standing close to the child, knocking him to the ground. He threw an energy ball, but it didn't phase the demon.

Cole tried to untie the child, knowing that his powers could probably knock out the demon.

"Come on, buddy," Cole comforted the child. "Let's vanquish this demon. 1...2...3."

The child threw an energy ball but the demon just absorbed it.

"What do you want with him?" Cole asked, seeing that this was a very powerful demon so it probably wasn't just for his son's powers.

"You don't remember me, do you? How you made my life hell? Just thought I would return the favor. Don't think you can stop me. I'll be back and I will eventually take everyone you love, Belthazar, just like you did to me. Keep an eye on your wife and daughter," the demon snarled.

Cole tried to shimmer picking up Potter, but something knocked him down.

"Don't think you can escape from me. I've mastered all of these powers in order to exact revenge. What are you going to do, Belthazar, now that you can't protect your family," the demon half-smiled at him.

Cole again tried to shimmer out, but he was stopped once again.

The demon used telekenesis to pull the child toward him.

"Say good-bye, Belthazar unless you're interested in a trade?" the demon asked.

**_So, how was it? I tried to add action. I don't think I'm very good at it though. Please tell me what you think. Review, please._**


End file.
